


Sakura And The Water Oni

by BellScribe (dippy_666)



Series: Smutty One-Shots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Corruption, F/F, First Time, Futanari, Light Bondage, Magical Drug Use, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippy_666/pseuds/BellScribe
Summary: Sakura is a clumsy but hopeful young shrine maiden, doing her best to please the god of her local temple. One day, she makes a mess and is sent to the nearby river to fetch some water. While there, she is attacked by a futa water oni who wants nothing more than to steal her virtue as a shrine maiden, as well as her virginity.





	Sakura And The Water Oni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurstEdge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/gifts).

> A/N This story idea was given to me by BurstEdge. Their request was taken and added to the series. See? I do keep my word! That said, once again, if anyone has any ideas for future stories, be they futa or just lesbian, if I think it is interesting, I’ll write it! So please toss me your sickest thoughts and There is a possibility that they will be adapted into the series! Take care, I hope to hear from you soon!

Sakura was a petite girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She had no curves to speak of and was flat as a board. She was clumsy and scatterbrained, but despite these traits, she was desperate to serve the gods from a young age. She studied and learned, practicing her lessons every day with the hopes of becoming a shrine maiden at the nearby temple, serving the god within.

One day, Sakura’s dream came true and for an instant, she was truly happy, but that instant was a brief one. The god of the temple was ruthless and cruel, with no tolerance for mistakes, and unfortunately for Sakura, she made them often. Be it her inability to make tea or cook, or her difficulty in learning the sacred kagura dance, the god became annoyed with her on a good day, and furious on a bad one.

This particular one was a very bad day indeed. Sakura was sent to make tea for the god and to hurry back as he was very busy. Sakura made the tea and in her hurry to get back, she tripped, sending the steaming liquid onto the god and his ornate dress. He howled in pain and screamed at Sakura, calling her useless and a failure, sending her to the nearby river to fetch water and clean up the mess she’d made.

Sakura ran from the temple, half blinded by her tears of shame, sobbing pitifully as she went to fulfil the god’s task.

“Why must I shame myself so?” She cried to the open air. “Why can I not do anything right?”

She sniffled, wiping away her tears. “Perhaps if I can fetch the water without incident, Kami-sama will be pleased with me for once.” She said, feeling slightly better.

“Right! Water. Just get the water from the river and bring it back to the shrine. Simple.” she said, climbing the hill that separated the shrine from the distant brook.

When Sakura arrived at the river, she was shocked to find it all but dried up, only a few inches of murky, stagnant water sitting atop the riverbed. This would never do for cleaning. 

“If I bring water like this back to the shrine, Kami-sama will almost certainly have my head. Maybe there will be better water further up stream?”

Sakura decided to follow the riverbank for a short while to see if she could find some clean water. After a short while she noticed the river getting deeper and deeper, flowing quickly and a clear as the air. Now this water would do. Sakura bent down to gather the water and froze. She didn’t have a ladle or bucket. In her haste, she had forgotten the very thing she needed to gather the water. There was no way that she could return to the temple without water.

Sakura fell to the ground, tears flowing down her face like a waterfall as she sobbed at her own carelessness. 

“Pardon me?” A voice called out to Sakura. “Are you alright?”

Sakura raised her head to see who had spoken. It was a woman, but not a human woman. She had light blue skin and silver hair that shone like the moon. Her eyes were purple like grapes, and her teeth were tiny and sharp. Her arms and legs were covered in green scales that glittered like jade, and her hands and feet were slightly webbed. She had orange fins running up the backs of her forearms and her spine. She was completely naked, leaving her breasts and her crotch uncovered, as well as the large penis that hung between her legs.

“Y-you’re an Oni!” She gasped, scrambling backward. “How can you be here?! The temple! You can’t come near the temple!”

She smiled. “I’m afraid that you are quite a ways from the temple, my dear, young, shrine maiden.” She smiled, raising her hand and pointing at Sakura. The water came alive,surging from the river and wrapping itself around her ankles and wrists like rope.

“Let me go! Please don’t kill me!” Sakura cried.

“There’s no need to fear, I wouldn’t dream of killing you, my dear.” She said, stepping out of the water and onto the land. She approached the bound girl, drawing nearer with each step until she was staring down at Sakura who now lay helpless as the water held her in place.

“My name is Mizu, what’s yours?” She asked.

“S-s-sakura.” The shrine maiden stammered, cowering before the oni.”

“Sakura-chan.” She purred. “We’re going to have a lot of fun together, you and I.” Mizu proceed to tear open the young shrine maiden’s dress, revealing her pale skin and flat chest.  
“Mmm, not much meat on these bones I see.” Mizu teazed, rubbing Sakura’s nipple with her finger. 

“Help me! Somebody! Kami-sama!” She screamed, struggling against the water to no avail.

“You put up such resistance to my advances. I wonder how long you can keep it up?” Mizu wrapped her arms around Sakura, pressing her naked body to the shrine maiden’s exposed chest, rubbing her breasts and stomach against Sakura’s. Sakura gagged as the Oni grinded against her. Mizu’s body was coated in a thick slime of some kind. It felt warm and tingly wherever it was left behind.

“My body produces mucus that acts as a natural aphrodisiac and sensitivity enhancer.” She giggled. “And the same is true of my saliva.” She ran her long, green tongue up Sakura’s neck, making her shiver. “You struggle now, but soon enough you’ll become a slave to your own body as you begin to crave my every touch.”

Tears of fear and rage flowed down Sakura’s face. She was being violated by this… this thing! Held in place by the water itself, and she couldn’t find a way to escape. If what she thought was going to happen came to pass, she would lose her virginity, and as such, her honor as a shrine maiden. That thought plunged Sakura into a despair that left her truly powerless against the demon.

“Do you want to know why I’m doing this? Why I lured you away from the temple and away from your precious Kami-sama?” She giggled, sliding her hands down the maiden’s hips and tearing away her gown, leaving her lower half just as naked as her chest. 

Sakura couldn’t answer, if she did, she would surely break down into tears once more.

“Because I like you, and I know you don’t like him.” She smiled. “He thinks that you’re useless and treats you like dirt, and yet you serve him all the same. Well, I’m going to free you from your hell by breaking your vow of chastity for you.”

“I don’t want to break it! I want to remain pure!” Sakura sobbed.

“I promise, this is for your own good. You might not see it yet.” She paused, sliding her hand past Sakura’s stomach and down to her crotch, where she began to rub the shrine maiden’s virgin pussy tenderly, coating it in her vile slime. “But in a few short moments, you will be singing a very different tune.”

Sakura felt hot all over, and she was sweating profusely. She felt a strange pressure in her core, a feeling that she’d had time and time again when she saw an attractive man, but her faith had always allowed her to get through it. This time however, it was stronger. Her pussy, her nipples, even her asshole was burning with desire, longing to be touched and so much more.

She grit her teeth and closed her eyes, trying her best to quell the lewd thoughts that were flowing through her mind.

“Oh my, it looks as if the effect is starting to work! Your womanhood is quivering! And it’s so wet! Could this mean that you want me to use this on you?” Sakura could feel Mizu’s penis brush against her leg.

Sakura clenched her fists as she imagined the large cock entering her pussy, stealing away her honor and her virginity. She swallowed hard, trying to refuse, to struggle, but the feelings of lust were just too strong.

“Mizu!” Sakura moaned. “Please don’t! Don’t violate me, please! I don’t want this!”

“Your mouth says no but your body says yes!” Sakura felt the tip of Mizu’s penis press against her opening.

“No!” Sakura cried.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle. This won’t hurt a bit.”

The oni began to slowly, gently, insert her cock into Sakura’s virgin pussy, making her gasp in pain. “Sakura-chan.” Mizu smirked. “It would hurt less if you didn’t resist.”

Sakura tried to struggle against her watery bonds once more, but no matter how hard she struggled, they wouldn’t budge an inch. Mizu continued to insert her dick into Sakura’s incredibly sensitive pussy, coating her insides with her slime until the long cock was all the way inside.

“I’m going to start moving now… would you like that?”

With those words, Sakura’s defences crumbled like dust in the wind. She was no longer able to put up a fight against the intense pleasure that coursed through her body. She was becoming a slave to her own body.

“P-please… don’t.” Sakura groaned, but deep down she knew just as well as Mizu that this was going to happen whether she wanted it or not, and if she was being honest, she was beginning to want it.

Mizu grinned, flashing her tiny, sharp, teeth as she began to pull out of the shrine maiden slowly until only the head of her dick was left inside. Mizu thrust in hard, slamming her hips into sakura’s. She screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, horror and excitement. Mizu continued her assult, fucking the shrine maiden with all of the strength and speed of a demon. The thrusts in combination with the slime that coated her body were making her mind go numb. Mizu’s slightest touch was enough to make her entire body tense up with pleasure.

“Tight!” Mizu cried. “You’re so tight! It’s like you’re pussy won’t let me go!”

Mizu started to wiggle her hips back and forth, sending waves of pleasure coursing through Sakura’s body. Sakura felt an unfamiliar feeling well in her gut. She bit down on her tongue as she felt an explosion of pleasure in her crotch, followed by a perfect relief.

Mizu pulled out of the shrine maiden’s pussy, and the water receded back to the river.

“There you are. You are no longer a virgin. You’re free to do as you-” Mizu was cut off as Sakura tackled her to the ground.

“Woah! Somebody’s eager.” Mizu grinned. 

Sakura took hold of the Oni’s dick, stroking it up and down tenderly. Her breathing was laboured and the fiery feeling in her crotch was back, and stronger than ever. She needed Mizu’s dick. Needed that feeling of release.

Mizu’s penis was erect once more in a matter of seconds. Sakura positioned herself over the oni’s crotch, preparing to insert Mizu’s cock into her pussy once more. As she lowered herself however, Mizu took hold of her hips. 

“If you think I’m letting you take charge, Sakura-chan, you are mistaken. I would very much like to try this hole.” She smirked wickedly.  
Sakura felt a pressure against not her pussy, but her asshole.

“N-no! Please! Not there!” Sakura whined, but her plea fell on deaf ears.

Mizu pulled Sakura down onto her dick, gasping as she felt herself penetrate the shrine maiden’s asshole. The slime helped considerably, but still, the young maiden yelped in pain at the feeling.

Sakura moaned loudly as she felt the long, hard, penis enter her forbidden hole, going deeper and deeper until it was all the way inside of her ass. This was a completely different feeling from when Mizu had taken her pussy. Different, but still amazing. Sakura began to slide up and down on Mizu’s penis, riding the enormous cock.

“Your asshole is amazing! Even better than your pussy!” Mizu moaned.

Before long, Sakura felt the same pressure growing in her core, but just before she felt herself release, she felt the Oni’s thick semen flow into her asshole, her cock expanding as she came. This was too much for Sakura to bear, and she finally came once more, collapsing in exhaustion once she was done.

Sakura was exhausted, barely able to keep her eyes open after the intense experience. She watched Mizu disappear back into the river as she drifted off, smiling slightly. She would need to find a new profession now, after all, she was no longer a virgin, but what? She would worry about that once she woke up.


End file.
